Axel
Axel, o nobodie cujo lema é "Flurry of Dancing Flames" (おどる 火 の 風, Odoru Oi Kaze ?), Nobody de Lea, está dentro do VIII Rank Organization XIII. Ele maneja o fogo e encanta suas armas,denominadas duas "chakrams", com sua pyrokinesis, desencadeia poderosos e rápidos ataques. Os Nobodies Assassin estão sob seu controle. Axel tem seu personagem intruduzido em 358/ 2 Days, Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories e Kingdom Hearts II.É visto muitas vezes com Roxas e Xion em Destiny Islands, na verdade é uma situação que surge em Kingdom Hearts 358/ 2 Days. Lea, seu nome original por completo, foi revelado no relatório secreto de 356/ 2 Days e também mencionado por Saïx. Lea tinha uma conexão com o personagem original de Saïx, o Isa. Ambos Lea e Isa tem uma aparição em Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Roxas, um dos membros da Organização, um portador de fogo. Embora, como todos os nobodies, carece de um coração,e ele parece desfrutar do tempo que ele gasta com o seu protegido. Um homem sábio, que diz muito pouco sobre si mesmo para toda a conversa que ele faz. Apesar de ser um membro da Organization XIII, ele tende ao lado dele mesmo quando se apresenta com uma escolha. Ele pode exercer fogo. Após a indução de Roxas na Organization XIII, Xemnas o coloca sob a tutela de Axel. Inicialmente, Axel não sabia como tratar Roxas, pois ele agia estranhamente. Com o tempo, porém os Nobodies começaram uma ligação, comer Sea-salt ice cream '(tipo de sorvete típico em Twilight Town), junto à Estação de Trêm em Twilight Town, após as missões. Como a sua amizade cresceu forte, Axel começou a demonstrar suas emoções, devido ao seu tempo com Roxas. Axel também está presente quando Xion se junta a Organization XIII, mas é enviado para Castle Oblivion para lidar com o traidor Marluxia. Tendo recebido estas ordens através de Saïx, o segundo em comando de Xemnas, parece que Axel também planejava eliminar outros membros que poderiam parar seus planos para derrubar a Organização. História Em Castle Oblivion Em Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, enquanto Sora e Riku vagavam pelo Castle Oblivion, Axel trabalhou para as duas partes da Organização, já divididos no castelo. Um lado, Marluxia e Larxene, procuram usar os poderes de Sora para usurpar Xemnas e o resto da organização, enquanto usavam Naminé para alterar e brincar com as memórias de Sora. Aqueles que permaneceram no porão do castelo foram Vexen, Lexaeus e Zexion e três dos membros originais da Organization XIII. Os três perceberam as ambições de Marluxia e tentaram neutralizar a situação usando Riku para destruir Sora. Em primeiro, Axel se juntou ao grupo rebelde, apesar de suas intenções em que o ponto de decisão ainda não estaca certo. Ao lutar sua primeira batalha com Sora, Axel admitiu pelo teste que a força de Sora era do Mestre da Keyblade. Sendo o primeiro membro da Organização para revelar seu rosto, Axel deu um cartão produzido a partir das memórias de Sora para ele avançar no castelo. Depois de deixar Sora perplexo, Axel tem uma séria conversa com Larxene em que ele professa um interesse no fato de que Sora mantém a sua consciência de si mesmo depois de se tornar um Heartless. Depois, Vexen revela a existência do nobodie Roxas para Sora, Axel foi ordenado por Marluxia para se desfazer dele. Axel fez isso sem esforço, e foi finalmente aceito por Marluxia e Larxene em sua conspiração. Usando este a sua vantagem, Axel permitiu a fuga de Naminé e o contacto com Sora. Mais tarde, confrontando Marluxia, permitindo-lhe descobrir que ele agiu como um agente duplo durante todo o seu tempo em Castle Oblivion. Citando o seu anterior pedido para se livrar da Organização dos traidores, Axel se preparava para atacar Marluxia, mesmo depois de Marluxia ter usado Naminé como um escudo, mas foi interrompido por Sora, a quem ele, eventualmente, lutou pela última vez. No final da batalha, Axel fingiu ser derrotado e confundiu Sora com a frase "Valeu a pena salvar você, afinal," e sumiu. Depois de sua batalha com Sora, Axel se reuniu com Zexion no porão do castelo. Zexion trouxe o assunto de Riku e solicitou os dados sobre Destiny Islands, sob a forma de um cartão. Apesar de sua colaboração anterior, Axel posteriormente ofereceu à Replica de Riku de ter a honra de matar Zexion, prometendo duplicar o que ele iria ganhar, novos poderes e ser capaz de derrotar o Riku real. A razão exata para a traição de Axel não é indicado, e parece contraditório depois que ele havia ajudado a parar traição de Marluxia, embora fosse verdade que ambos os lados dos membros da Organização, em Castle Oblivion tinha suas próprias idéias de traição. Axel comentou que seria mais interessante ver Sora e futuro Riku do que para salvar Zexion, no entanto, isso pode ter tido algo a ver com a amizade de Axel com Roxas, que poderia ter sido a razão pela qual ele facilmente destruíu Vexen para evitar qualquer reunião de Sora com Roxas. Depois de um certo tempo, quando Axel retorna a The World That Never Was, ele sente que Roxas substituiu-o por Xion. Axel fica com ciúmes, e não sabia exatamente o que fazer com Xion. Por sugestão de Roxas, os três começaram a passar um certo tempo juntos como um trio amigavel. Algum tempo depois, Axel se encontra antes com Saïx, e revela que ele lamenta não poder falar com Saïx como falava com Roxas e Xion. Saïx se lembra da amizade que partilhavam antes de se tornarem Nobodies, e dos planos que tinha para assumir a organização. Depois de descobrir quem e o que era, Xion começou a querer fugir da organização. Axel finalmente a alcança na frente de Roxas apesar de seus fundamentos. Axel torna-se logo dividido entre sua tentativa de salvá-los, tanto de Xemnas quanto a intenção de fazer algo com qualquer um deles. Embora atribuído a uma missão em Wonderland, Xion foge e Axel não faz nenhuma tentativa de impedi-la. Poucos dias depois, com Roxas ter aprendido sobre a identidade de Xion, e que o manteve longe de Axel, ele deixa a organização. Axel, que tem contado com o tempo que ele passou com seu melhor amigo, é perturbado pela decisão de Roxas. No dia seguinte, sob as ordens, Axel vai até The Old Mansion, em Twilight Town, quando encontra Xion, e realiza as suas intenções, dizendo que ele está farto dela e dizendo que Roxas é um ser egoísta e fa o que quer, antes de ele conseguir bater em Xion que já está inconsciente. Mas a luta tomou seu pedágio quando Axel desmaia de cansaço, uma vez que ele à traz de volta ao The Castle That Never Was, com Xemnas tirado Xion dele. Mais tarde, em seus aposentos, Roxas memoriza toda sua aprendizagem sobre Xion e pensa em lutar com ela, enquanto o deprimido Axel descobre um palito de sorvete que se lê "vencedor", um presente deixado pelo Roxas. Em Kingdom Hearts II '''A'tormentado com perguntas a respeito de porque ele tem uma Keyblade e inconscientemente buscando Sora, Roxas deixa a organização. Axel, que encontrou a companhia de Roxas, é perturbado por esta decisão e atitude da parte de ambos. Pouco depois, Roxas é capturado por Riku e é enviado pelo Digital DiZ de Twilight Town, onde sua memória é apagada e substituída por uma artificial, levando-o a acreditar que ele é um adolescente normal vivendo com amigos normais e nada mais que isso. Axel é enviado para a cidade simulada Twilight Town, para trazer de volta Roxas para a Organização, no entanto, sua primeira tentativa falhou devido a aparição de DiZ o reinício do programa de Twilight Town. Roxas ficou estupefato pelo surgir de Axel, sem nenhuma lembrança dele e de consciência do que estava acontecendo. Pressionado pelas ameaças e por Xaldin e Xemnas, Axel novamente tenta recuperar Roxas sem matá-lo, mantendo em mente para a Organização, que quer eliminar Roxas ou ser destruído. Roxas descobre que os dois tinham sido os melhores amigos de Naminé e menciona que este é Axel, mas seu blefe é chamado quando ele é incapaz de lembrar "o nome de seu patrão." Roxas, em seguida, intervém e escapa para a mansão de Twilight Town. Os dois se encontram novamente em uma mansão na cave sala de informática. Apesar da recuperação de Roxas e de suas memórias, Axel está machucado desde o encontro anterior,ele então luta com Axel e suas Keyblades dual. Axel perde a luta e desaparece, optando por não realizar a sua missão. Enquanto Sora desperta dentro dele com Roxas, Axel é confiado por Riku para proteger Naminé. Um encontro com Sora... '' '"O cara que você acabou de ver. Ele é seu líder. Entendeu, tem memorizado? XEM -- NAS". Dizendo à Sora sobre o ''Superior da Organização,o poderoso e misterioso Xemnas.'' Enquanto Sora explora os diferentes mundos, Axel apareceu antes para Kairi em uma praia em Destiny Islands, e pretende seqüestrá-la para tirar Sora. O plano de Axel era simples: se Sora estava para se tornar um Heartless novamente, então Roxas iria renascer. No entanto, Kairi escapou através de um corredor das Trevas criado por Riku e desembarcou em Twilight Town onde permaneceu por algum tempo à espera de Sora. Axel, no entanto, seguiu para a cidade e a roubou outra vez, mas não muito tempo depois ela foi levada em cativeiro por Saïx que estava sob as ordens para dar à Axel algo de realmente se preocupar. Após a invasão do Radiant Garden pelos Heartless, Sora confrontado tem Xemnas, o líder da organização. Xemnas decidiu se despedir e depois cumprimentou Axel.Embora inicialmente parecendo arrependido de suas ações, ele logo se desculpou pelo seqüestro de Kairi, e fez uma saída apressada quando Saïx apareceu. Sua suposta "Morte" '"... Ele era o único que eu gostei ... ele me fez sentir ... como se eu tivesse um coração. É uma espécie de ... engraçado. Você me faz sentir ... o mesmo ...." '' Referindo-se à forma como Sora lembrou de Roxas'' No caminho para o The World That Never Was, Sora, Donald, Goofy e King Mickey são capturados em Betwixt and Between pelos Nobodies, mas Axel chega para ajudar. Sora e Axel lutaram contra o Nobodies, mas vendo que os números inacabaveis de nobodies vindos de Twilight Town eram muito grandes, Axel decidiu colocar todo o seu ser e essência em um ataque, destruindo os Nobodies mas sacrificando-se no processo. Ele fez isso para salvar Sora, seu melhor amigo original, que permaneceu com ele até o momento em que ele desapareceu. Ele pediu desculpas sinceramente a Sora por Kairi. Confuso, Sora perguntou o que ele estava tentando fazer e Axel confessou que queria ver Roxas, o único que o fez sentir como se tivesse um coração. Curiosamente para Axel, Sora fez sentir da mesma forma (possivelmente desde Roxas e Sora são uma e a mesma coisa) e usaram estas palavras finais para instar Sora para salvar Kairi. Axel abriu a passagem para o mundo que nunca foi com o último bocado de força que ele tinha dentro dele antes de desaparecer na escuridão completa. Depois, Xigbar e Luxord estavam curiosos sobre as ações tolas e sem sentido de Axel, essencialmente se voltando contra a Organização para a causa de sua amizade com Roxas, mas Xemnas revelou que o desaparecimento de Axel serviu para agitar Roxas de seu descanso, alegando que a desobediência do próprio Axel não era totalmente sem sentido e lamentável. Xemnas também afirmou que, devido ao contato com o coração de Sora, a própria capacidade de sentir emoções de Axel poderia ter sido afetada. Naminé, no entanto, apóia essa noção no romance escrito do jogo, no qual ela menciona que Axel realmente não morreu, mas desapareceu na escuridão onde ele vagueia até que ele encontrasse seu coração. Axel fez uma aparição final de Roxas, mesmo antes da batalha mental deste último com o Sora, onde ele dá um adeus final ao seu melhor amigo. Personalidade Sua personalidade é muito diferente em comparação com a maioria dos outros membros da Organização. Sua atitude também muda durante a série. Quando ele é introduzido pela primeira vez no início de Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Axel tem um comportamento misterioso, estóico, e acalmar a par com a de Marluxia. Ele parece ser um mentiroso muito bom, como ele ganhou Zexion, Marluxia, e mesmo a confiança de Larxene em apenas um curto período de tempo. Ele também parece estar muito empenhado na organização, mostrada em uma cena onde batalha com Marluxia. Ele parece muito distante, por vezes, durante o tempo em Castle Oblivion, ignorando Vexen e quase completamente imperturbável pelo comportamento de Larxene para ele. Enquanto ele é visto como recolhido, inteligente e até um pouco confiante, em cenas de Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories faz soar como se ele estivesse agindo, por vezes, possivelmente sugerindo o seu desagrado para os outros membros. Embora em Re: Chain of Memories, Axel é mostrado para conter Larxene e Zexion em boa companhia para uma extensão. Algumas Cutscenes mostram Axel fazendo uma conversa amigável com Larxene e Marluxia enquanto não estiver por perto, e fazer apostas amigaveis com Zexion com a qual o membro será derrotado em seguida. Mas eventualmente Axel trai Larxene deixando escapar Naminé e pareceu desapontado ainda não satisfeito em sua eliminação. Axel também tem a Replica de Riku para aniquilar Zexion para garantir que suas ações em Castle Oblivion passassem despercebidas pelo resto da organização, e para ajudar a manter a sua posição na Organização. Axel muda drasticamente de personalidade entre os dois jogos, possivelmente devido à sua amizade com Roxas. Em Kingdom Hearts II, ele se tem muito descontraído. perspectivas sobre muitas coisas, incluindo as missões e batalhas. Mas ele também é mostrado para ter um tipo muito, o lado irônico, porque ele é um nobodie e não tem coração. Sua amizade com Roxas e Xion e seus movimentos e palavras finais são exemplos disso. Ele também afirmou que Roxas fez sentir-se ", como ele tivesse um coração". Axel era muito estreito com Roxas e Xion. Ele agiu como um irmão mais velho em relação a eles, sendo a sua principal fonte de conselhos e sabedoria. Em alguns casos tirou-os fora de problemas, inclusive ajudando Xion e Roxas. Em ambos os jogos Axel foi mostrado para ter um típico lado "Nobodie" de sua personalidade, assim, ser frio, implacável e impiedoso. Em Re: Chain of Memories, ele interrompe Vexen com gritos de misericórdia com um arrogante "Goodbye" antes de incinerar-lo sem qualquer hesitação. Ele também parecia se divertir com as mortes de seus companheiros, como mostrado na cena em que ele está fazendo apostas com Zexion. Esta atitude cruel também ocorre quando Marluxia usa Naminé como um escudo humano contra ele, Axel confiante, declarou que mataria Naminé para chegar até Marluxia. Também em Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, ele parecia indiferente a irritar Xaldin. Em ambos os Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories e Kingdom Hearts II, Axel exibe um coquetel de emoções, o que é incomum, dado que Nobodies não podem sentir nada. Ele próprio afirma isso no Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories, quando ele começa a rir, mas trava-se e pára. Ele ainda zomba de sua capacidade de sentir em relação à sua morte. Ele, Roxas, Naminé, e Xion, todos parecem ter algo incomum sobre o coração, o que é desconhecido. Mas tem sido sugerido por Xemnas, e ele mesmo, que por estar em contato próximo com o coração de Sora, Axel começou a sentir as suas próprias emoções. Fora de toda a organização, Axel é provavelmente o mais difícil de se entender.Nunca se sabe o que ele está pensando ou de que lado ele realmente está ligado. Na maioria das vezes ele parece estar apenas brincando, mas ele pode ter feito mais pensando do que qualquer outra combinação. Do mesmo modo, em ambos os Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories e Kingdom Hearts 358 / 2 Days, Axel tende a evitar o contato de olho no olho quando mente. Armas Axel utiliza dois chakrams, o chamado "Eternal Flames". Cada chakram é redondo e vermelho, com pontas em prata e círculos em torno das bordas, e duas alças pretas em forma de cruzes no meio. Cada chakram tem oito pontos, possivelmente referência do rank de Axel na organização. Axel é muito versado no uso de sua arma, ele pode jogá-los, utilizá-los como escudos humanos, ou utilizá-los como armas brancas. Ele executar alguns ataques únicos, incluindo os malabarismos contra um adversário, ou jogar uma no campo de batalha todo continuamente. Ele também usa suas armas em conjunto com suas habilidades de fogo, definindo as dicas, ou mesmo a coisa toda, no fogo antes de jogá-los. De uma cena em Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories, fica implícito que ele pode definir a sua chakrams de fogo à distância, agindo como um detonador remoto. Na vida real, são realmente pequenas as chakrams com navalhas afiadas jogando discos usados pelos guerreiros na antiga Índia. Chakrams de Axel suportam mais de uma semelhança com as rodas chinesas de vento e de fogo, armas em forma de roda que são usadas estritamente como armas brancas e perigosas. Category:Organization XIII